Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm systems and, more particularly, to a collision avoidance alarm for a telescoping mast.
Telescoping masts of the type including a plurality of extensible, interconnected sections operated by pneumatic, hydraulic, or mechanical power are well known to those skilled in the art. For example, such telescoping masts are used extensively in the broadcast industry to elevate antennas for remote transmission of audio and video signals. Such a telescoping mast is also utilized on utility repair trucks having elongated boom including a so-called "cherry picker" that is used by public and private utility maintenance crews to reach elevated power, cable, and telephone transmission lines. Similarly, the present Pole Alarm system is also suitable for use on ladder trucks, cranes, hoists, and other related equipment.
Remote broadcast antennas mounted on telescoping masts or poles must often be rapidly deployed under severe weather conditions as might be encountered by a television or radio news crew while reporting on a natural disaster. Similarly, utility crews must elevate maintenance workers to reach and repair damage to power and telephone lines often during inclement weather and at night.
Although few problems are encountered while raising such a mast in open areas having good visibility, the maintenance workers' life and equipment is subject to an extreme risk when overhead electrical transmission lines and/or physical obstructions are encountered particularly at night or during other poor visibility conditions. In a number of instances contact with electrical wires and collisions with overhead obstructions have resulted in the injury or death of personnel and extensive damage to equipment.
Thus, there is a need for an alarm device to warn the operator of such a telescoping mast or boom type device of an impending collision with overhead power lines or other potentially dangerous obstruction before actual contact occurs. Such a warning would significantly reduce personal injuries to the operator and damage to the equipment caused by a collision.